


words i thought i’d never speak

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cringe Culture Is Dead And I Killed It, Drabble, Emo, Enemies to Lovers, Flawed characters, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: awake and unafraidasleep or dead
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 7





	words i thought i’d never speak

**Author's Note:**

> reupload/rewrite of an old thing
> 
> sorry i’ve been writing so much,,, i’ll slow down i swear
> 
> this one really sucked actually? so it was very hard to salvage

obviously, there was a clear reason as to why l had handcuffed himself to yagami light: simply because there was a fairly high percentage (increasing steadily since the beginning of l’s investigation of him) attached to the possibility of light being kira. and therefore, l, as an experienced detective,wanted to be able to keep a close eye on the suspect at all times, at least until he could be cleared of suspicion to a degree. there had been no other kind of reasoning involved in this decision whatsoever. it totally wasn’t at all because that was kind of really super hot, and light had enthusiastically agreed to it as soon as it had been proposed by l (who could have found a different way to investigate light closely if he had been uncomfortable with it), and because yagami light was kind of really super hot. l wasn’t like that.

okay, maybe light was attractive, maybe a little bit. but this whole handcuff strategy was totally just for the detective work, not because of the perfect way light’s caramel brown hair fell across his smooth forehead and framed his sharp, angular face in strands, and certainly not because of his piercing brown eyes that seemed to hit l like a train every time he looked at him (or right through him), seeming to analyze the contents of l’s mind.

the first night they were handcuffed together, light fell asleep long before l. of course he did, l thought, resisting the strong urge to roll his dark, tired eyes at the thought. light, the squeaky-clean honor student who couldn’t possibly be kira, just had to his full nine hours of sleep each and every night. l hated yagami light, completely and utterly hated him with a pure, red-hot kind of hatred that he didn’t feel towards anyone else, the ugliest kind of hatred, a kind he wasn’t proud of. of course l hated him; l and kira were sworn enemies, after all. but right now, with light joined to him by metal chains and a dogged determination to find kira, by their childishness and refusal to admit defeat, l didn’t really hate yagami light at all. (light felt exactly the same way.) he almost… liked him. liked him a whole lot, even. shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, l finally closed his eyes and tried again to go to sleep.


End file.
